


Дожить

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Янто Джонс/Лиза. Путь от Лондона до Кардиффа"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дожить

От Лондона до Кардиффа - ровно двести сорок два с половиной километра. Поездом туда можно добраться за два часа. Автомобилем - три. В идеале.  
В конце концов, это явно не труднее, чем вынести из подвала полуразрушенной базы Торчвуд-Лондон кое-какое оборудование. Не сложнее, чем избежать обязательной проверки всех выживших сотрудников.  
Они справятся.

Лиза плачет ночью.  
Она кричит от боли, от воспоминаний, от того, что не понимает, жива ли она вообще. Он гладит её по руке, стирает пот со лба и тоже плачет - только тихо.  
Так, что и он сам не слышит.

Она впадает в беспамятство ближе к утру, а он торопливо просматривает объявления в интернете. Этот фургон вроде должен подойти.  
Арендатор выходит на связь только через два часа. Они кажутся ему вечностью.

Мелко подрагивающие пальцы и залёгшие под глазами круги мало у кого вызовут доверие. Янто хорошо понимает, чем вызваны эти подозрительные взгляды. Поэтому он из последних сил вымучивает усталую улыбку и и со вздохом жалуется на одновременный аврал на работе и трудности в личной жизни.  
Думает о Лизе и улыбается вновь.

Она зовёт его.  
Янто ещё раз мысленно благодарит судьбу, что обстоятельства позволили им обзавестись небольшим, но отдельным домом, а не оставаться в съёмной квартире.  
Лиза с отчаянием зовёт его - не открывая глаз, не приходя в себя. Когда он берёт её за руку, она вскрикивает в последний раз и срывается в хриплый шёпот. Он наклоняется ближе.  
\- Убей меня, - тихо молит она в своём полном боли сне. - Убейменяубейубейубей.  
Свободная рука сама собой сжимается в кулак. На коже остаются кровавые полумесяцы.

От Лондона до Кардиффа - ровно двести сорок два с половиной километра. Автомобилем туда можно добраться всего за три часа.  
Но до этих трёх часов ещё нужно дожить.


End file.
